


Isikhathi Esiningi Sakho

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753
Kudos: 1





	Isikhathi Esiningi Sakho

Kuze kube yilapho eqaphela ngokugcwele ukuthi wayengazi nhlobo ngezinsuku azichitha kulolo limbo. Kodwa-ke, ngaso sonke isikhathi lapho umzimba wakhe umvumela isikhashana sokudla, i-wench yayiseceleni kwakhe, imphoqa ukuthi aphuze, adle, aphuce noma amane abambe isandla.

Kwamthatha izinsuku eziningana ukuthola amandla akhe, futhi njengoba enza kanjalo, uBrienne wahamba. Kancane kancane, lona wesifazane onomusa futhi onakekelayo wahamba, eshiya kuphela inkani enenkani futhi enokhahlo njengakuqala. Kuliqiniso, leyo bekuyintombazane ebithandana naye, kodwa kaningi ngosuku azithola efisa ukuba noBrienne omnandi nonothando owaziveza kuphela lapho ecabanga ukuthi ulele.

"Ubukeka engcono," wamyeka okokuqala lapho ezizwa eqinile ngokwenele ukukhombisa ukwenza umsebenzi wakhe wesikole.

“Ngizizwa ngingcono,” kusho yena, ezama ukubukeka enamandla kunendlela azizwa ngayo. Ngicabanga ukuthi kufanele ngizizwe nginenhlanhla, 'wanezela ngenkulumo engathi sína; silahlekelwe ngabantu bethu abaningi.

UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda, kepha ngemuva kokukhombisa isikhashana wathula:

"Ngiyaxolisa ngokulimala kwabantu, kodwa bekungeyona" ngabantu bami. " Angihlali kule ndawo, ”kusho yena owomile.

Kwesinye isikhathi uJaime wayefuna ukumunyakazisa lapho ekhuluma into eyisiphukuphuku enje. Kwase izinyanga izinyanga elwa eceleni kweLannista; Yize isimilo sakhe esigodliwe nesinonile sasingamenzanga abangane abaningi, ubuhlakani nobuchule bakhe ezimpini zamqinisekisa inhlonipho yabo bonke. Babengasohlangothini olufanayo noma ngabe wayegcizelela kanzima kangakanani ukuthi asho okuhlukile.

Ukugcwalisa ukucasulwa kukaJaime, uHyle Hunt wasondela kubo eveza inja ebizingelayo esanda kuthola umkhondo wenja yayo. Uye waqikelela ukuthi amehlo akhe angathandeki amenyezelwa ngokwanele ukuthi indoda, yize ibanga, ikwazi ukumbona.

"Brienne, silwa ngasohlangothini olufanayo, sivikela inkosi efanayo." Nabantu bakho, ”kusho yena ngezwi elihlwitha, engakwazi ukugwema ukushaya isifuba sakhe ukugcizelela iphuzu lakhe.

Wabuya emuva izitebhisi ezimbalwa, ngokushesha esaba ukuthintana ngokomzimba.

"Angilwi nawe ngoba ngisohlangothini lwakho, ngikwenza ngoba ulwa noStannis," kusho ngokugqamile.

Ngobuwula, uJaime wazithola engakwazi ukucindezela umona wakhe. Ngemuva kwesikhathi eside kangaka wayesenenhloso yokuphindisela uRenly, indoda ayekade emthanda noma mhlawumbe ayesamthanda. Ubesezojika futhi ashiye uHunt egcabha ngokushaywa ayesanda kukuthola, kodwa kwathi lapho wabe eseqhubeka:

"Angimvikeli uTommen ngokuba yinkosi yami, ngizomvikela ngempilo yami ... ubudlelwano bakhe nawe."

Akashongo ukuthi uyamvikela ngokuba yindodana yakhe, kodwa bobabili bayiqonda kahle kahle intsingiselo yokumiswa kwakhe okufushane. Wezwa engenazikhali, umhawu nentukuthelo inyamalala. Wayengagxila ezindebeni zakhe kuphela nokuthi wayefuna ukuzama kanjani futhi.

"Unekhanda elinzima ukwedlula iDonga lamadina, i-wench," wabubula ngokunqotshwa. Woza, ungikweleta ubhiya, ”engeza ngezwi elilula.

UBrienne wayezonda ukuphuza, kepha ezinyangeni ezimbalwa ezedlule, ngemuva kokusinda empini yabo yokuqala bendawonye, wayesemqinisekise ukuthi agubha umcimbi ngobhiya futhi kwaba yisiko. Amadoda-ezingalweni angakholelwa kakhulu ezinkambisweni zawo futhi uJaime wayengafuni ukulinga isiphetho.

Wabeka ingalo yakhe emahlombe e-wench, futhi ngokumamatheka kwakhe okuhle wamqinisekisa ukuthi ahambe eduze kwakhe.

"Ntokazi yami." Izwi likaHunt elixakekile labamisa ngemuva nje kwezinyathelo ezimbalwa; UJaime wayefuna ukumkhahlela - nginovalo lokuthi ubukhona bakhe buyadingeka ezitebeleni, ihhashi lakhe alipholisanga njengoba bekulindelekile…

UBrienne uthuke wazama ukufihla ukuzisola kwakhe. Wayenezinyanga eziningana nalelo hhashi futhi wayesithanda isilwane.

"Ngizokuthola kancane," wabubula ngaphambi kokubhekisa amabombo ngesivinini esiphezulu.

UJaime wayesezomlandela lapho uHunt embamba ngesandla emphoqa ukuba aqhubeke nokuhlala.

"Uyazi ukuthi uyakuthanda, akunjalo?" Le ndoda yabuza ngokudelela ukuthi uJaime wayithola ingenakutholakala. Lo mfo wayecasule njenge-leech futhi, njengabo, lapho eke wanamathela esikhunjeni cishe akunakwenzeka ukuyisusa.

UBrienne wayengasekho nje njengebala elikude endleleni, wayekude ngokwanele ukuba angabezwa.

Yebo, uJaime wayekwazi lokho. Futhi wayazi nokuthi uyathandana naye, kepha ukuthi ezimweni zakhe zamanje ukuvuma izono kungasiza njengezimbambo zempi. Kungani uzihlukumeza ngokuqiniseka kwemizwa ebhekane nezithiyo eziningi njengoba izinkemba zisesihlalweni sobukhosi sensimbi. Wayenodumo kakhulu ukwamukela ubudlelwane obungekho emthethweni ngokuphelele, futhi wayemthanda kakhulu ukuzama ukumkhombisa ngenye indlela.

"Impela ngiyazi." Ngemuva kwakho konke, ngikhanga amahlandla ayinkulungwane kunoRenly, angikwazi ukusola yena ngokuzinikela kumacebo ami, angithi? Waphendula ngokumamatheka kwakhe okukhulu kakhulu.


End file.
